equestrian_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Chat Log: A Plan to strike out Angelica Frost.
This was recorded from every stationed planets from Equestria: After the Coronation of Angelica Frost Stryker_Panzer: Watsup Everyone on my chat room. ???: Watsup. Palmer: Hello. Archer Arrow: o.O Unitology Headquarters: What do you want from us. Horizon Star: Hi. Aeris: Ohai. Stryker_Panzer: You are all here because of some special guest. Not me anyways. Palmer: Who? ( Deceiver entered the chat ) Deceiver: Hello my dear guests on the chat room. Have you seen the coronation news? How horrible it was? Palmer: Seems pretty nice to me. ???: Yes... Deceiver: From what I can gather, she's not worthy to be on throne as a Goddess. Even a High Ruler of Requiem. She must be thrown down. Unitology Headquarters: All the Markers are down Deceiver. And our budget for the Unitologist Zealots are all down. We can't strike with many men and potential spies because of her. Deceiver: Do not be worried Unitology of Equestria. We all know what we saw and what you have done for the Markers to activate. Is there any more Markers left on the Universe? Unitology Headquarters: Less. From what I can gather, there's only a few Markers burried on ice or underground that is waited to be discovered. But that pity little Harmony, she destroyed all the markers from the Black Marker. A Center of the Marker Signals of the planets. Palmer: There's a White Marker on Requiem. Unitology Headquarters: How? Unitology Strike Forces: HQ, it's confirmed. A White Marker is at the center of the City of Requiem. Deceiver: Can we activate the White Marker? Palmer: No you can't. You can only activate it when you have a crown of a High Ruler of Equestria. Seems like we have to kill our target and then take the crown. Unleash chaos on Requiem. Stryker_Panzer: That's a little impossible for me. Requiem has a higher and sufficent technology to counter against these Necromorphs. And plus, Tridiyum is already gone. Deceiver: I have already planned something bigger. The Budget of Unitology will increase tomorrow. Probably a billion bits. Unitology Headquarters: Finally... Horizon Star: Hey, we can't strike Requiem with small men on our hands. How can we strike then? Deceiver: Requiem has a source of infinite defensive mechanism. It's called a Pulse Shield. It keeps the planet from harms way and keeps away intruders that are entering to the planet. Only then, they allow Requiem Transport Ships that are only available in Archtopolis. Aeris: Archtopolis has a Spaceport to Requiem? Deciever: Yes. Archer Arrow: How can we get to the Spaceport? We're thousands of miles away from that planet. Unitology Headquarters: We still have small numbers of supporters on Archtopolis. We can get help from them. Horizon Star: What if that doesn't work? Deceiver: Plan B sets off. A Bomb will detonate and destroy the eastern city then. Aeris: And how is that going to work? Deceiver: The Explosion will draw away attention and most of Archtopolis Forces will gather up on the line of explosion. It'll give us time to reach to the Spaceport and then get to Requiem. Palmer: What about Harmony? Deceiver: Her? Aeris: We need to take her down as well dude. Deceiver: Blagh, We don't need to kill her. We kill the future source of Requiem. It signals the fall of Requiem and the failure mark of the Crystal Era. Unitology Headquarters: You think that legend tale of Illumina is real? Horizon Star: I don't think so. It's just a fairy tale legend. Deceiver: Prepare the invasion plan course to Requiem. Once one of our spies disables that shield. We can get to the castle and eliminate the High Ruler. Then activate the White Marker. Aeris: How large is the radius of the activation of the White Marker? Unitology Headquarters: The Entire Planet. Deceiver: That's enough for me. Start it.